Léo Tompson na área
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Léo Tompson é o novo aluno da classe de Lisa e possui uma rivalidade com ela desde que a conheceu. Mas isso muda depois que Lisa descobre que o rebelde Léo foi um aluno CDF de outro colégio, com um qi de 230, e que possui um laboratório.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Léo Tompson na área**

**Capítulo 1.**

Todo mundo possui um rival. E quando eu digo todo mundo, é TODO mundo mesmo, até a pessoa mais santa do planeta. E entre todo mundo, também está Lisa Simpson.

Tá certo que Lisa nunca foi uma santa, e tem muita gente que a detesta, mas quando ela detestou de volta, aí sim se tornou um rival... embora mais tarde a rivalidade tenha virado outra coisa graças à uma descoberta.

O nome desse rival era Léo Tompson.

Tudo começou numa manhã de sábado, onde Lisa Simpson tinha acabado de sair de casa trazendo uma barraca de limonada, o que surpreendeu seu irmão, que jogava futebol no jardim.

**Bart: ***surpreso* Sua mesada já acabou?

**Lisa: **Não! Apenas decidi ganhar dinheiro com trabalho duro!

**Bart: ***entediado* Ah tá! Boa sorte!

**Lisa: ***surpresa* Huh? Por que tem uma cama elástica bem na frente da nossa calçada?

**Bart: **Sei lá! Um cara deixou aí uns minutos atrás, mas não voltou mais!

Mesmo confusa, Lisa tirou a cama elástica de onde estava e colocou a barraca de limonada no lugar dela. Entretanto, quando começou a servir os copos de limonada...

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Alguém apareceu do nada e caiu em cima da barraca de limonada, antes de se esborrachar no chão. Se tratava de um garoto de 9 anos, um ano a mais que Lisa, que tinha cabelos castanhos presos num rabo baixo e curto, com a franja num topete, e que estava vestindo uma camiseta preta com a cara do Comichão estampada, calça azul-escura e tênis pretos.

**Bart: ***reconhecendo* Ei, é o cara da cama elástica! Você está bem?

**Garoto: ***indignado* Se eu estou bem? SE EU ESTOU BEM? EU ESTOU ARREBENTADO NA CALÇADA E VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA SE EU ESTOU BEM? *olhando pra Lisa com um olhar mortal* POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TIROU A CAMA ELÁSTICA DO LUGAR, SUA MALUCA?

É claro que Lisa não aceitou a ofensa calada.

**Lisa: ***rebatendo* A CULPA É SUA POR DEIXAR AQUELE TROÇO NA FRENTE DA NOSSA CASA! EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISSO!

**Bart: ***separando os dois* Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... dá pra parar? Daqui a pouco todo mundo vai falar!

**Garoto: **Eu não estou nem aí! Essa garota quase me matou ao tirar a cama elástica do local onde eu iria aterrissar em minha manobra de skate!

**Lisa: ***irritada* Pra sua informação, eu tenho nome! E É LISA SIMPSON!

**Garoto: ***sorriso arrogante* Lisa Simpson, é? Já ouvi falar de você! A garota incompreendida de Springfield!

**Lisa: ***indignada* Quem é você, pra falar mal de mim?

**Garoto: **Meu nome é Leandro Tompson, mas todo mundo me chama de Léo! Minha família acabou de se mudar para Springfield, mas já ouvi um pouco sobre cada membro dessa cidade! *olhando para Bart* Você deve ser Bart Simpson, acertei?

**Bart: **Eu mesmo!

**Léo: **Prazer em te conhecer... apesar de você ser irmão dessa "ex-futura assassina de skatistas"! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Quem sabe a gente não anda de skate algum dia?

**Bart: **Pode apostar que vamos!

Léo despediu-se de Bart e foi embora, carregando a cama elástica.

**Lisa: ***observando-o, irritada* Eu não fui com a cara dele! Já fui insultada por muitas pessoas, mas essa é a primeira por quem sinto raiva!

**Bart: **Vai ver é porque ele vai com a minha cara e você tá com inveja!

**Lisa: **Vai chover de baixo pra cima antes de eu ter inveja de você, Bart! E, se me dá licença, tenho que voltar a vender limonada! _Mesmo com a barraca destruída! Bom, pelo menos não verei aquele Tompson de novo!_

Engano feio. Na segunda-feira, quando Lisa estava indo para a sala de aula, sua melhor amiga, Janey Henderson, a alcançou.

**Janey: **Lisa, Lisa, tenho novidades! Um novo aluno entrou na nossa classe!

**Lisa: ***surpreso* É mesmo? Como você sabe?

**Janey: **Ouvi as garotas da nossa classe falando coisas do tipo "como o novato é lindo!" ou "acho que estou apaixonada!" e até "pra quem devo pedir a mão dele?"!

**Lisa: **Credo, essa última foi forte! Qual é o nome dele?

**Janey: **Isso eu não sei! Só indo pra sala de aula pra saber!

Ao chegarem à sala de aula, as duas foram para seus lugares e a professora anunciou o novo aluno, que entrou um pouco envergonhado.

Foi o maior choque que Lisa ganhou.

**Lisa: ***olhos arregalados* TOMPSON?

Todo mundo olhou pra ela, surpresos, até o próprio Léo.

**Léo: ***ficando sério* Nos encontramos de novo, Simpson!

**Elizabeth (professora): **Lhes apresento o novo aluno da Escola Elementar de Springfield: Leandro Tompson, conhecido como Léo! Léo, pode se sentar ao lado de Lisa, que, pelo que notei, é uma "conhecida" sua!

Léo sentou-se ao lado de Lisa e ambos jogaram um olhar gelado um para o outro. A rivalidade deles estava apenas começando.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Lisa e Léo sempre achavam motivo pra brigar: na fila do lanche, no intervalo... até na hora de pegar o ônibus, pois Léo sempre o esperava no mesmo ponto que Bart e Lisa. Quando ele chegava, Léo e Lisa sempre ficavam presos na porta por quererem entrar ao mesmo tempo.

**Lisa: ***irritada* EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

**Léo: ***igualmente irritado* EU É QUE CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

**Bart: ***puxando os dois pelo pulso* Entrem logo!

**Otto: ***se divertindo* Esses dois... Me lembram do passado.

Lisa e Léo foram para os fundos do ônibus e Bart ficou curioso.

**Bart: **Te lembram do passado? Como assim?

**Otto: **Eu explico: lembra da Becky, minha ex-namorada?

**Bart: ***sério* Meio difícil de esquecer: você a largou no altar!

**Otto: ***sem graça* Ah... é! De qualquer modo, ela e eu tínhamos praticamente a idade da Lisa e do Léo quando nos conhecemos... e brigávamos do mesmo jeito que eles. No fundo, gostávamos um do outro, mas não queríamos admitir!

**Bart: **Está afirmando que Lisa e Léo estão gostando um do outro?

**Otto: **Não. Mas tem essa possibilidade.

E Otto não fazia ideia do quanto estava certo. Depois de algum tempo, chegou a época de provas, e Lisa percebeu algo estranho: toda vez que recebiam uma prova, Léo a olhava rapidamente e a escondia dentro da mochila, se recusando a mostrar pra alguém.

Na opinião de Lisa, só havia uma explicação para isso.

**Lisa: **_Ele deve ir tão mal no colégio que tem vergonha de contar. _Ei Tompson!

**Léo: ***virando-se, sério* O que foi agora?

**Lisa: ***encarando-o* _Por que me importo tanto em saber se ele está indo bem ou não na escola? Se ele vai mal, não é problema meu! _Não é nada, esquece!

**Léo: ***surpreso* _Apesar dela ter dito que não era nada, parecia que ela queria me perguntar alguma coisa. _*sério* _Provavelmente sobre a razão pra eu esconder minhas provas. Bom, ela nunca vai saber._

Na hora do recreio e no final das aulas, Léo estava sempre com Bart e Milhouse, normalmente andando de skate. Lisa percebia isso de longe e não ficava surpresa, pois Bart e Léo tinham ficado muito amigos desde o dia que se conheceram.

Mas uma coisa que deixava Lisa surpresa era que Léo, apesar de ser popular com as garotas, evitava ficar perto delas. Não que as tratasse mal, mas sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra ficar longe delas. Mesmo brigando muito com ele, Lisa era a única garota com quem Léo falava, o que fez a loira achar que ele fosse gay.

**Lisa: ***determinada* _Só tem um jeito de saber: indo até a casa dele._

Foi exatamente isso que Lisa fez, o que não foi difícil, pois Léo já tinha contado seu endereço para Bart e ela ouviu sem querer. Mas ao chegar na suporta casa de Léo, só faltou os olhos saírem pra fora: estava diante de uma mansão.

**Lisa: ***boca escancarada* _Eu sabia que os Tompson levavam uma vida boa, mas não tanto assim! _*recompondo-se* _Bom, vamos lá._

Dentro da casa, uma garota de cabelos castanhos até a cintura e vestida como punk estava vendo televisão... até um alarme soar e gritos serem ouvidos.

**Garota: ***surpresa* _Quem será que ativou o alarme dessa vez?_

Ela foi olhar e percebeu que era uma garota que nunca tinha visto antes: Lisa. Ela havia pisado numa pedra da calçada e ativado um alarme de pegar ladrões, então estava sendo amarrada por cordas e braços mecânicos que haviam surgido do nada, além de estar sendo molhada por um balde de água.

**Lisa: ***em pânico* ME TIREM DAQUI!

Rindo, a garota desativou o alarme e soltou Lisa, levando-a para dentro e lhe entregando uma toalha.

**Garota: ***sentada ao lado de Lisa no sofá* Então você é a Lisa Simpson? Lamento pelo inconveniente.

**Lisa: ***secando o cabelo, indignada* Inconveniente? Aquilo foi uma loucura, isso sim! Recebem sempre assim as visitas?

**Garota: **Não, não! Aquilo era um alarme pra pegar ladrões, que você ativou sem querer ao pisar na pedra. Quem nos visita já foi avisado, mas como é a primeira vez que veio aqui...

**Lisa: ***emburrada* Já entendi. Aliás, quem é você?

**Garota: ***sem graça* Desculpe, esqueci de me apresentar: sou Betty Tompson, muito prazer!

**Lisa: **E como sabe o meu nome?

**Betty: **Todo mundo nessa casa sabe o seu nome! Meu irmão não para de falar de você! No fundo, acho que ele te ama.

**Lisa: ***confusa* Quê?

**Betty: ***rindo* Brincadeirinha! *levantando do sofá* Fique a vontade, enquanto eu vou fazer um café pra nós.

**Lisa: ***vendo-a se afastar* _Então ela é a irmã do Tompson. Hum... lembra o Bart!_

Lisa levantou do sofá e ficou olhando os portarretratos que tinham numa prateleira, ao lado dos livros. Um deles chamou sua atenção, pois era de um garoto de cabelos castanhos divididos no meio, usava óculos e se vestia como mauricinho.

**Lisa: **_Quem é esse garoto? Me parece familiar!_

Entretanto, ao levantar o portarretrato, descobriu que ele era a chave pra uma passagem secreta... que se abriu bem em baixo dela.

**Lisa: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois de muito escorrega, e de muita gritaria, Lisa chegou ao final da passagem secreta. Ficou surpresa ao notar que estava numa espécie de laboratório.

**Lisa: ***surpresa* _Um laboratório debaixo da casa? De quem será que ele pertence?_

Um monte de invenções em cima de uma mesa chamou a atenção da loira, que foi vê-las. Por isso não notou alguém descendo até o laboratório por um elevador: Léo Tompson.

**Léo: ***espreguiçando-se* Que dia! O que será que eu vou fazer hoje? *sentando-se numa cadeira giratória* Computador, mostre minha lista de projetos.

**Computador: **Carregando... *mostrando lista* 1° projeto da lista: tatuagens de super força.

**Léo: ***sorriso leve* Este será o projeto de hoje.

Entretanto, ao levantar da cadeira e ir pegar as coisas que iria precisar, percebeu que não estava sozinho.

**Léo: ***espantado* SIMPSON?

**Lisa: ***igualmente espantada* TOMPSON?

Depois de uns segundos, o espanto foi sumindo: Léo cruzou os braços, sério, enquanto Lisa olhava o resto do laboratório.

**Lisa: **Tenho que admitir: este laboratório é incrível! Quem é o dono dele?

**Léo: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Achei que estivesse óbvio!

**Lisa: ***olhos arregalados* O laboratório... é seu? *séria* Isso só pode ser piada.

**Léo: **Não é, não!

Léo apontou uma placa pregada na parede ao lado do elevador, escrito "Laboratório Tecnoton. Fundador: Leandro Tompson".

**Lisa: ***chocada* Mas... como é possível você ser dono deste laboratório? Você é um dos piores da classe!

**Léo: ***surpreso* De onde você tirou essa ideia?

**Lisa: **Das suas provas, ué! Você só as esconde! Se fosse um bom aluno, as mostraria com orgulho!

**Léo: ***suspirando* Vem comigo.

Os dois foram para a parte do laboratório onde Léo havia deixado sua mochila do colégio. Este tirou de dentro dela todas as provas que havia recebido e mostrou para Lisa.

A garota ficou espantada: não havia erros em nenhuma das provas. Léo era até melhor do que ela no colégio.

**Lisa: ***atordoada* Que? Como?

**Léo: ***sério* Já que descobriu meu maior segredo, então não será um problema contar o resto.

Com a expressão confusa de Lisa, Léo começou a contar sua história para ela.

**Léo: ***olhar distante* Eu morava na cidade vizinha à Springfield, mas nossa família mudou-se pra cá por causa do preconceito que eu sofria no meu antigo colégio. O motivo? Meu QI de 230.

**Lisa: ***espantada* 230? Ma-mas o meu QI é 159! Como seu QI pode ser maior do que o meu?

**Léo: **Sempre vai existir alguém com QI maior do que o seu. Toda a minha família tem o QI maior do que 165, então meu QI alto não foi surpresa!

Léo deu um sorriso debochado e Lisa ficou emburrada... pelo menos até ele voltar à história.

**Léo: ***sério* Mas eu não gostava de ter um QI alto. No passado, eu me vestia feito um nerd e não tinha amigos por causa da minha fama de sabe-tudo irritante.

**Lisa: **_Então o garoto no portarretrato era ele! Estava feio mesmo!_

**Léo: **Mas a situação piorou quando me declarei pra garota mais popular da classe na frente de todo mundo, com um auto-falante. Foi o jeito que encontrei pra vencer a timidez... e que fez com que viéssemos para Springfield.

**Lisa: **E o quê ela disse?

**Léo: **Ela riu de mim e, com um sorriso convencido, falou "Está maluco? Eu odeio garotos feios e sabe-tudos irritantes!". *lágrimas nos olhos* Desde então, mudei meu jeito de ser: parei de bancar o sabe-tudo e mudei meu estilo de se vestir.

**Lisa: **Isso eu entendo, mas... precisava esconder as provas?

**Léo: **Eu ainda tenho medo que as pessoas me achem um sabe-tudo como antes. Minha inteligência fora do comum é a única coisa sobre mim que as pessoas de Springfield não conhecem. *encarando-a, sério* E é bom que continuem não sabendo!

**Lisa: **Eu não vou contar. É uma decisão sua!

**Léo: ***sorriso* Obrigado.

**Lisa: ***corando* Ah... de nada! *olhando para os lados* Onde é a porta do laboratório?

**Léo: **É só pegar o elevador.

**Lisa: ***sorriso* Valeu!

**Léo:** *vendo-a ir embora, corado* _Talvez Lisa Simpson não seja tão ruim assim._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

A descoberta de Lisa não havia tornado ela e Léo mais próximos, mas já não implicavam mais um com o outro do mesmo jeito que antes. O destino estava fazendo com que os dois mudassem seus sentimentos um pelo outro aos poucos, e sem dúvida iria ajudá-los a ficar juntos.

Num certo dia, Léo estava encostado numa das árvores do pátio enquanto esperava por Bart e Milhouse, sem notar que alguém se aproximava.

**Voz: **Ora, ora! Há quanto tempo, Leandro!

Léo olhou para o lado, querendo saber quem o havia chamado pelo nome completo, e ficou espantado ao descobrir: Jéssica Lovejoy, seu primeiro amor... e primeira decepção.

**Léo: ***surpreso* Jéssica?

Lisa havia aparecido naquela hora no pátio e viu os dois. Não gostou do que estava vendo, e não era só porque estava começando a ter ciúmes de Léo, mas também porque conhecia Jéssica e sabia do que era capaz.

**Jéssica: ***avançando marotamente* Sei que você provavelmente está zangado comigo, mas caso não esteja, a gente ainda pode sair juntos ou, quem sabe...

**Lisa: ***indo até eles* Lamento, Lovejoy, mas o Léo já tem compromisso comigo!

As duas jogaram um olhar mortal uma pra outra, antes de Lisa arrastar Léo dali, só soltando seu pulso quando já estavam longe de Jéssica.

**Léo:** Olha Simpson, eu agradeço por guardar meu segredo e tal, mas também não precisa exagerar!

**Lisa: ***disfarçando* Eu não fiz isso por você, e sim pelo Bart.

**Léo: ***surpreso* Pelo Bart? Como assim?

**Lisa: **Jéssica Lovejoy foi namorada dele, mas o tratava muito mal, tanto que ele foi acusado de roubar o dinheiro da coleta da igreja por causa dela. Eu não desejaria isso nem para meu pior inimigo.

**Léo: **Eu sei que ela não é flor que se cheire. Lembra do incidente no meu antigo colégio? Foi ela que me insultou daquele jeito. Aposto que agora está dando em cima de mim só porque mudei o visual!

**Lisa: ***sorriso leve* Bom, pelo menos fico aliviada em saber que você a conhece bem.

**Léo:** *sorriso de canto* Então você estava mesmo preocupada comigo?

**Lisa: ***corando* E-eu não disse isso!

**Léo: **Sei. Bom, eu já vou indo. Nós vemos por aí.

Léo despediu-se de Lisa e foi reunir-se com Bart e Milhouse, que já tinham chegado.

**Lisa: ***observando-o se afastar* _Eu não estou preocupada, eu não estou preocupada, eu... eu estou preocupada com Léo Tompson. Admita de uma vez, Lisa Simpson: você está apaixonada por ele!_

Felizmente, Lisa não precisou se preocupar. Como Léo havia dito, ele conhecia Jéssica Lovejoy muito bem, por isso estava evitando-a sempre. Mas ambos tinham que concordar: ela era muito insistente.

Algum tempo depois, o inverno chegou e, junto com ele, uma excursão entre as turmas da 2ª, 3ª e 4ª séries. Todos iriam juntos para um resort, com Otto no volante (coloquem os cintos).

Claro que o destino tinha que fazer com que uma avalanche bloqueasse a estrada.

**Otto: ***reclamando* Só faltava essa! E agora?

**Diretor Skinner: **Parece que vamos ter que pegar os veículos de neve, nos dividirmos em grupos e irmos assim até o resort.

E foi exatamente isso que fizeram, tanto que num dos veículos ficaram o Zelador Willie (que guiava o veículo), Léo, Lisa, Bart, Jéssica e Milhouse.

**Milhouse: ***tentando enxergar* Não estou conseguindo ver nada! Já estamos perto do resort?

**Lisa: ***notando algo* Ah, Willie...

**Zelador Willie: **Logo vamos chegar, moleque impaciente!

**Lisa: **Willie...

**Léo: ***assoprando as mãos* Espero que não demore muito. Estou congelando!

**Jéssica: ***encostando-se nele* Eu te ajudo a se esquentar!

**Léo: ***afastando-se* Prefiro o frio.

**Lisa: ***perdendo a paciência* WILLIE, O RESORT ERA PRO OUTRO LADO!

**Zelador Willie: ***levando um susto* COMO?

**Lisa: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Passamos pela placa que mostrava isso há 2 minutos.

**Bart: **Então... estamos perdidos?

**Lisa: ***sarcasmo* Bela dedução, gênio!

**Milhouse: ***apontando* Eu vejo uma caverna! Podemos ficar ali até a tempestade de neve passar!

Sem escolha, todos concordaram, antes de se dirigirem ao local.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

A tempestade não passava, e todos já estavam ficando desesperados. Bom, pelo menos Bart.

**Bart: **ISSO É O CÚMULO! JÁ ESTAMOS AQUI HÁ HORAS!

**Lisa: ***séria* Horas? Só faz 35 minutos, Bart. *olhando para o lado* Huh? O que quer, Milhouse?

**Milhouse: ***corado* Eu queria saber se... se gostaria de sair comigo. *implorando* Por favor, Lisa! Você pode até escolher a data, mas me dê uma chance!

**Lisa: ***entediada* Está bem, eu saio contigo... no dia 31 de junho.

**Milhouse: ***emocionado* É sério? Então está combinado!

**Léo: ***espantado* _Mas junho só tem 30 dias! Esse encontro nunca vai chegar! _*desconfiado* _Será que a Simpson não fez isso de propósito?_

**Jéssica: ***sentando-se ao lado de Léo, maliciosa* _Eu sei que Leandro Tompson ainda sente algo por mim. Só tenho que jogar charme e ele esquecerá completamente do fora que levou!_

**Zelador Willie: ***mexendo no celular* Que hora pra estar sem sinal. Parece que iremos esperar por um bom tempo... E EU NÃO GOSTO DE FICAR NO MESMO LUGAR QUE O BART!

**Bart: ***rebatendo* COMO SE EU GOSTASSE DA SUA COMPANHIA!

**Lisa: ***irritada* CALADOS!

Todo mundo olhou para Lisa com a cara espantada, inclusive Jéssica, que estava quase fazendo seu próximo movimento para se aproximar de Léo.

**Lisa: **Brigar não vai fazer a tempestade passar. Se queremos chegar ao resort, temos que pensar num plano.

**Milhouse:** Cavar um túnel até o resort seria uma boa, assim poderíamos ficar protegidos do frio. Infelizmente, não temos ferramentas para isso, muito menos força para cavar durante tanto tempo!

**Léo:** Força? *tendo uma ideia* É isso! Já sei o que fazer.

**Bart: ***surpreso* Verdade?

**Léo: **Sim. Não podemos cavar um túnel, mas pelo menos ficaremos mais fortes para encarar a tempestade sem sermos arrastados! *mexendo em sua mochila* Onde será que eu coloquei?

**Lisa: ***curiosa* _Será algum invento?_

**Léo: **Ah, achei!

Léo mostrou o que era, deixando todos surpresos.

**Zelador Willie: ***confuso* Tatuagens? Como isso vai nos ajudar a chegar ao resort?

**Léo: **Esperem e verão como.

Como não havia água, Léo usou um pouco de neve e colou a tatuagem no braço, antes de ir pra fora da caverna.

**Jéssica: ***espantada* ESTÁ MALUCO?

Se já estavam espantados, ficaram mais ainda quando Léo aguentou bem a tempestade, como se ela nem estivesse lá.

**Léo: ***entrando na caverna novamente* Estas tatuagens aumentam não só a força, mas também a resistência de uma pessoa por até 5 horas.

**Bart: ***impressionado* Incrível! Onde você as comprou? Preciso conseguir umas quando Nélson vier me bater!

**Léo: **Ahn... eu que as fiz, Bart.

**Milhouse: ***espantado* É sério? Mas como?

**Jéssica: ***sorriso maroto* Pelo jeito, seu QI de 230 continua intacto.

Silêncio.

**Bart: ***chocado* QI... de 230?

**Lisa: ***indignada* JÉSSICA, SUA IMBECIL! NÃO ERA PRA FALAR SOBRE ISSO!

**Léo: **Não se preocupe com isso. Se vão me rejeitar por eu ter um QI alto, então prefiro ficar sozinho.

Bart e Milhouse se entreolharam, antes de virarem-se para Léo com sorrisos leves.

**Milhouse: **Não deixaremos de ser seus amigos só por você ter um QI alto.

**Bart: **Eu concordo. Lisa é a prova disso: ela tem um QI alto e, mesmo assim, gostamos dela.

**Lisa: ***confusa* _Encaro isso como um elogio?_

**Léo: ***sorriso* Obrigado. *ficando sério* Mas é melhor colocarmos as tatuagens se quisermos sair logo daqui.

Todos concordaram e colaram as tatuagens no braço, antes de irem enfrentar a tempestade de neve. Como Léo havia dito, sua força e resistência havia aumentado muito.

Com isso, puderam chegar ao resort a pé em pouco tempo, mesmo sentindo frio.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Após chegarem ao resort, o Diretor Skinner conseguiu roupas quentes e canecas de chocolate para o Zelador Willie e as crianças. Léo, inclusive, sentou-se numa poltrona perto da lareira pra se aquecer, enquanto lia um livro que havia trazido: Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo.

**Jéssica: ***sentando no braço da poltrona* Você não devia estar fazendo coisas mais interessantes do que ler "Harry Potter"?

**Léo: ***desviando a atenção do livro* Tipo o quê? Esquiar? Porque combinei de fazer isso com Bart e Milhouse amanhã.

**Jéssica: ***sorriso maquiavélico* _É a minha chance! _Não, não estou falando de esquiar.

Pra surpresa de Léo, Jéssica desamarrou o cabelo dele e começou a lhe fazer cafuné. Lisa via tudo de longe e não pode deixar de sentir certa dor... e um pouco de ciúmes.

**Lisa: ***irritada* _MAS ESSA GAROTA É PERSISTENTE DEMAIS!_

**Léo: ***levantando da poltrona* Lamento, Jéssica, mas não dá. Você teve sua chance no passado... e a desperdiçou. Estou apaixonado por outra garota agora.

**Jéssica: ***indignada* Outra garota?

**Lisa: ***surpresa* _Disso eu não sabia!_

**Jéssica: ***ainda indignada* E quem seria? Lisa Simpson? Aquela chata com quem você vive brigando?

**Léo: **Comparada a você, ela é um anjo.

**Lisa: ***corando* _Léo..._

**Léo: **E depois, é dela mesmo que estou falando. Não sabia que brigas muitas vezes viram amor? Todos tem defeitos, mas também qualidades, e Lisa Simpson não é exceção.

**Jéssica: **Que absurdo! Até parece que a Simpson vai te aceitar!

**Lisa: ***pronunciando-se* Eu discordo.

Somente naquele momento que os dois notaram a presença de Lisa.

**Léo: ***vermelho* S-Simpson? Há quanto tempo você está aí?

**Lisa: ***sorriso leve* Tempo suficiente... Leandro.

Léo ficou surpreso, embora ainda estivesse vermelho. Era muito raro Lisa chamá-lo por seu apelido, e mais raro ainda chamá-lo pelo nome.

**Jéssica: ***indo embora, bufando* Me poupem! Que coisa mais melosa!

Depois que Jéssica foi embora, Léo voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e Lisa sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Lisa: **Queria agradecer pelas tatuagens. Elas salvaram não só minha vida, mas a dos outros também. Era esse invento que você estava criando quando invadi seu laboratório naquele dia, não era?

**Léo: **Sim, era.

**Lisa: ***sem graça* Escuta... hum... Léo, você falou sério todas aquelas coisas de mim? Aqueles elogios todos?

**Léo: ***igualmente sem graça* Falei... Mas se você não gostou, é só fal...

Lisa não deixou que ele completasse a frase, pois segurou-o pela cabeça e o beijou nos lábios. Léo ficou surpreso no início, mas a surpresa logo passou e este retribuiu o beijo. Finalmente haviam confessado o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Claro que teriam que encarar Milhouse depois, mas isso era história para outro dia.

FIM!


End file.
